Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bidirectional insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT).
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional bidirectional IGBT adopts a nonpunchthrough structure formed by symmetrically disposing two MOS structures on a top surface and a back surface of a drift layer. However, the drift layer is relatively thick, which affects the performance of the device.